


Questions, but What Answers?

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan comes with news for Maul.





	Questions, but What Answers?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Building a Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829362) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



"There is a new Sith out there," Obi-Wan said, sitting on the floor, just like Maul, under the window in the apartment that Maul had been given.

His companion flashed teeth in a momentary snarl, but curtailed it back into his tightly controlled demeanor.

"How do you know?"

"The Sentinels have been investigating the disappearance of several bounty hunters," Obi-Wan said. "It led them to whispers of a man named Darth Tyranus. No one knows who he truly is, but there are reports of a red lightsaber and lightning cast from his fingertips.

"Even as the rumors of Darth Sidious melt away, these are growing."

Maul turned his head to look at Obi-Wan then. "What does any of this matter to me?"

Obi-Wan considered, then shrugged. "I suppose I am just wondering how long you will live here among us, hidden away, avoiding the one that crafted you like this. You prod me to confront my master on a regular basis, and yet you stay our guest."

"Prisoner," Maul corrected.

"A prisoner who has never made an escape attempt and has full freedom of the Temple?"

"Pretty words do not change that my life is at Jedi whim, Obi-Wan!" Maul growled at him. "My master would kill me as soon as he knew I evaded the attempt in the first years I was here!"

Obi-Wan met his eyes directly. "Then are your captors we Jedi… or your fear of him?" he asked.

Maul had no answer for him over that.


End file.
